


Jealous Love

by Descended_Heart



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_Heart/pseuds/Descended_Heart
Summary: Choi brothers and MC goes to Jumin's small dinner party to celebrate a successful campaign. Saeran still finds it hard to watch MC embrace everyone around her. He tries to cope with his jealously until he questions her.





	Jealous Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for stopping by. Also, I hope you'll like this ^_^

After two weeks of hard work for Jumin's cat campaign, it's had full success after it's final release to the public.

On the otherhand, Jaehee had been the one who kept making sure everything was falling into place. Making sure everything was significant and ready for the debut. Although, she had a problem with seeing cats all over the place, even if they were just pictures. People often wondered how was she able to put up with Jumin's antics and called it out as a joke, then again, no one ever questioned Jumin's ideas (besides the RFA members). It's not like he was ever wrong or to put the corporate in any danger.

"Come on, Saeran!" The red head whined, "It's a party and we get to go," he brought his hands by his face, "It's for Jumin's kitty food success, meow?" He pretended to lick his hand and rubbing it against his face, "Can we please go, meow?"

Saeran frowned at his brother, "You're looking ridiculous, Saeyoung."

"We're all going if you like it or not, meow."

Saeran and Saeyoung turned to the voice who had the same expression on her face as Saeyoung, she was standing by the door, "We are there to support our friend, meow."

Saeran just rolled his eyes and continued getting himself a glass of water. Saeyoung and MC began to make attempts to have Saeran go to the dinner too. They were standing in the kitchen where Saeyoung caught him and persuade him to go.

"We promised we'd all be there together," MC pouted, poking at Saeran's cheek.

"Then don't make some ridiculous promises that involves me." Saeran said in a blunt tone.

Saeyoung sighed, "You're really stubborn,"

"And you're an idiot." Saeran remarked.

MC leaned against his shoulder as she held onto his arm, "Please? This will mean so much for me, Saeran."

Saeran looked down at MC. She looked up to his eyes and smiled, he looked into her eyes and thought for a moment. He didn't really want to go because it wasn't really something he'd want to celebrate, or even go to such a place. Cat Food? Big deal, it's only food for cats. Plus, he doesn't feel like he's needed there whenever Saeyoung and MC's friends decides to hold a gathering. He just doesn't feel welcomed or at ease.

MC leaned into him more and giving him a peck on the cheek. She nuzzles into his shoulder and then looking up at him. Saeran had a small smile on his face, but before he could say anything.

"It'll mean so much for me too!"

Saeran felt his other arm being snugged and pulled by his brother, "Saeyoung..." he said in a warning tone, the other twin widens his eyes.

"Ow!"

 

How did it end up like this? The frowning twin thought. They were standing in front of Jumin's door with two of his body guards. Saeran was sulking behind the two happy people in front of him. He exhaled quietly when he heard the door open, he glanced up and saw a woman with short hair.

"Ah, welcome!" She greeted them with smile, she moved to invite them in.

"Jaehee!" MC smiled widely before giving her a hug, "How are you?" She leaned back with her hands resting on her good friend's forearms.

Jaehee laughed lightly, "I'm fine, MC." She smiled at her, "I hope your day was just as fine."

Saeran stood behind MC and suddenly felt threatened. He clenched his jaw and breathed slowly, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

That's just her friend... friends can do this sort of thing, right?

Saeyoung smiled at his two friends who exchanged words as he was standing there with them. He listened intently and said a few words but then he noticed Saeran. Ever since he got his brother back, he insisted he'd help him in any way. Ever since MC and Saeran got together, they promised to keep it low without anyone knowing, for now. It was obvious to know who MC is to be with, she didn't even know herself but everyone else knew.

Saeran had confessed his feelings for her in the past and expected that she would reject him.

Saeyoung wanted his best friend and his brother to be happy so he'd insisted they'd be together. It took a long damn time for them to accept it because MC was reluctant... because she knew Saeyoung cared about her, a lot. He promised it was friend feelings, even as a big brother protector. After a few months, the two started to grow more and more into a pair, growing as lovers even. He watched in awe and supported them fully.

Even after months of being together, he'd noticed how Saeran would react whenever MC got too touchy and more welcoming to her friends. There were some fits here and there and MC didn't understand why. Saeyoung knew why and had to tame him a few times, he actually had to fight him back and coax him with words. MC never really saw the aggressive side of Saeran after they've got together. Saeyoung was sure Saeran didn't want her to see him like that.

Saeyoung cleared his throat, "Should we go where the others are?" He touched Jaehee's shoulder and encouraged her to lead the way.

Jaehee smiled at Saeyoung, "Ah, yes.." she nodded and lead them towards the sitting area.

Saeran stood close behind MC and Saeyoung, muttering annoyed words under his breath.

Saeyoung raised his arms up, "Hey Everybody!"

Zen stood up and approached them, he held his arms forward. Saeyoung grinned widely and approached him with opened arms until Zen completely walked passed him. "It's good to see you again, MC" Zen gave MC a quick embrace.

Saeyoung turned around with his arms still stretched out, "Rude."

"I wasn't going for you." Zen went behind MC seated her onto the couch, MC was quick to pull Saeran along with her.

Jaehee sat on one of the chairs around the seating area, along with Saeyoung. Jumin held his glass of wine up and nodded as his greeting.

"Welcome guys, and hi Saeran!" Yoosung smiled widely, he was sitting on the floor next to a glass coffee table in the centre, once Zen took his seat across MC, Yoosung sat upright, "Continue talking about the thing again!"

MC sat closer to the edge of her seat, "What thing?" she asked curiously

"We were talking about this romance movie that Zen was offered," Yoosung beamed excitedly.

"Oh!" MC’s eyes were beaming, "Are you going to take it?"

Zen laughed lightly, "I've auditioned for it already and I got a call back for next week, so I'm pretty excited for this."

"You should be!" Yoosung encouraged him, "A big movie."

Saeyoung sighed lovingly, "So, you get to be all lovey dovey on the big screeny?" He made kiss sounds while hugging himself.

MC giggled, "Don't tease him."

"Well, it's a new thing for me to be involved with romance but to star in movie?" He shrugged and smiled, "but I think I can do it."

MC clapped her hands, "Of course, you can, Zen!" She hit her knees on the floor and brought her elbows on the glass table, while resting her chin on the palm of her hands, "Care to give some details?"

"Why do you two insist on sitting on the floor so much." Jumin commented, staring at the blonde head and brunette.

Zen ignored him, "Okay but this stays in this group." He edges closer, "First off, it''s about a woman who gets lost in the city, new to the whole city. Then my character bumps into her and is kind of a jerk."

"Something you'd do," Saeyoung called out.

Zen waved him off, "BUT later, feels sorry for the woman and helps to provide for her. Some wild things happens in the middle and in the end, other men have fallen for this poor young woman, then drama-drama-drama. And BAM," he smacks his hands together, both Yoosung and MC flinches on the spot, "Both are together in the end."

Jaehee's eyes sparkles behind her glasses, "Oh, I can see you now."

"Sounds like a horrible chick flick to me." Saeran mutters to himself but Saeyoung hears him and laughs. Now, MC glares at the twins.

Jaehee continues, "Do you have your emotions set in once you go to your call back?" She asked, full of curiosity.

Zen laughs, "Yes, I do. I've already practiced..." He turns to look at Jaehee, "Day in and day out, I've already know how to try to get my act in order from experience in the past." Zen glances over at MC once everyone started to make comments at the plot story. In his secret, Zen liked her just as much but it's hard to know that he couldn't have her since it's clear she's to be with someone else. What he doesn't know is she's already with Saeran. He gave her another thoughtful look before she caught his gaze. MC grins brightly and gives him a thumbs up while she sat back on the couch. Zen smirks and lifts his beer (That Jumin provided him) can and gave her a nod.

Saeran was watching him and had a frown on his face, he re-positioned on the couch and nudged closer to MC.

"Well, that sounds lovely. We'll be there to support you!" MC clapped her hands together before pointing a finger towards Jaehee, "Won't we?"

Jaehee gave her a warm smile, "We definitely will!"

There was a sudden ding coming from the dining room. Everyone turned to Jumin when he stood up, "Dinners ready. Shall we?" He gestured them towards the dinning room.

"OH, I almost forgot!" Everyone looked at MC when she went over to Jumin, giving him a hug, "I forgot you," She laughs and pulls away. Jumin was trying to refuse to smile but failed anyway.

Jumin walked ahead, "Alright, this way" They all followed suit until MC feels her wrist being pulled back. She watches all her friends leave the room and disappearing into the hall. She was pulled around and she saw Saeran standing there. He looked over her shoulder again to make sure no one was in the room, he pulls her closer to him as MC curiously look at him.

"You don't have feelings for any of these guys, do you?" Saeran asked in a harsh whisper.

MC smiles at him, "What? Of course I do"

Saeran glares at her, "what?!"

MC widens her eyes, "Oh, no, no, no," she giggles softly, "I mean, friend feelings. Good friends, you know we're both good friends with these people, right?" She intertwines her fingers with his as she pulled him closer to her, no available space in between them.

The redhead is relieved but is still annoyed, "Yeah, but-"

"But nothing," MC interrupted him, she gives him a warm smile while placing her hand on his cheek, "You don't have to worry about anything, okay?" She places her hands on his chest, "I love you." She closes her eyes and closes the gap between them. Their lips meet and Saeran quickly latched onto her, sharing a sweet, yet forceful kiss.

Saeran pulls away, "I love you too..." he says while looking into her eyes.

MC smiles, "Really? How much?"

"Just as many." He answers with a shrug.

MC giggles, "Oh?" She says in a teasing tone as she wraps her arms around his neck.

He wraps his arms around her waist, "There are many reasons why I love you." The tone of his voice changes, MC notices this and it warms her heart.

"Say a few for me then."

Saeran thinks for a moment as his face softens, "Well, I love the way you smile..." he smiles softly, "The way you make me feel happy,"

MC gushes in a sweet tone, "Awww.."

"You sometimes piss me off though.”

Her face drops, "Aw."

Saeran chuckles, "But it's something that makes me love you even more." He leaned in closer to her and whispers huskily, "You're absolutely the greatest because you're someone special to me."

MC smiles and sways where she stood, "Is that just a few?"

Saeran shrugs his shoulder and nods, "Just a few for now."

She flips her bangs out of her eyes, "Well, there are a couple of things I love about you too." He leans up and licks the tip of his nose, he crinkles his nose while MC grins.

"Oh, so now it's your turn?"

She nodded, "Mhm" in a playful tone. Saeran rolls his eyes at that and lets MC continue, "I LIKE how grouchy you are, your stubbornness, the way you frown, when you make that adorable pouty face, and how you push me away..." She stops and looks at her boyfriend's reaction.

Saeran was baffled and dumbfounded, he blinked his eyes and gave his girlfriend a confused, yet hurtful expression, "I don't think that's the right way to put it because you just said a lot of awful things about me that I shouldn't even treat you that way..." he turns his head to avert his gaze elsewhere, "that makes me the worst boyfriend.."

MC laughs and Saeran glares at her, she shook her head and grinned at him, "The thing is, I LOVE how I get to turn all those things around. When your grouchy, I get to make you smile. Your stubborn butt, I get you to feel okay, and your adorable face when I make you do stupid stuff with me." She sighs thoughtfully while looking into his eyes, "It warms my heart how I can help you see that part of you, to show that warm side of you. I'll always be here with you. No matter what," he tightens her grip around his neck and leans up, barely touching his lips with hers, "You, is what makes me happy. Being with you makes me happy." She whispers lovingly.

Saeran exhales slowly, slightly shaking from MC words. He was touched, "That's..." he chuckles quietly, "Thank you." He placed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"You're welcome," she pulls back and their eyes meet, "Now can I get another kiss?"

He smiles, "Of course, my princess." He leans in and they share a kiss together, this time it was slow and tender. He smirks into the kiss, "There is also another thing what I love about you." He murmurs into her lips.

"Hmm? And what is that?"

Saeran reaches his left hand down and cup her bottom with a forceful grasp. She yelps in surprise and glares at him while a small blush appeared on her cheeks, "I love how I can make these sexy noises come out of that pretty mouth of yours."

MC smirks, "Well that's because you're the one who causes it." She pulls him towards her, sucking and then biting onto his neck. She grins mischievously when he hears him hiss. She gave another forceful tug in between her teeth as he let out another grunt. With her satisfaction, she placed a kiss on her soft mark and hopped towards the dining room, "Come on now, we gotta go and eat."

Saeran got annoyed when she left him standing there, he followed suit to try to grab her and pull her back but MC retreated into the hall, sticking her tongue out at him before disappearing into another corner.

"Can we just go home," Saeran whined to himself but abruptly stopped once he saw someone standing in the opposite side of hall.

Saeyoung was standing there to keep guard if anyone was to come out of the dining room. He half watched and heard the whole thing behind that wall. Luckily, MC didn't turn around to catch a glimpse of him since he tried to mold himself against it. Saeyoung gave his brother a faint smile, patting his back and then walking passed him. Saeran noticed the sudden frown on his identical brothers face as soon as he turned away from him. Saeran sighed and ran his hand down his face. He quickly follows Saeyoung behind but slowed down once he heard voices. He turns to another corner and sees everyone already in their seats.

Saeyoung walks to his seat, his arms spread wide open with that idiotic grin on his face again, "Come on and sit down. There's food plenty for everyone!"

Zen rubs his hands together, "Yeah, let's eat!"

Jumin raises his wine glass with a graceful nod.

Yoosung has a spoon and a fork on each hand, "Food! Food! Food!" He chants while sitting there, doing a little dance.

Jaehee bows her head and brings her hands together, "Thank you for the meal."

MC waves her arms, "Come sit next to momma!"

Saeran rolls his eyes and lets out a small chuckle and a small smile.

Maybe this isn't so bad..

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
